


Love is...

by Starscall



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst but not really, pure self indulgence tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscall/pseuds/Starscall
Summary: Minki always thought falling in love would be this grand ordeal. That it’d be something big and explosive like in the movies. One day, someone would just fall into his life, then amidst explosions and flower petals, that’d be it. BOOM. He’d be in love.But love, it turned out, didn’t work like that. Not for him.





	Love is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runkairun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runkairun/gifts).



> When you have a random attack of Jren feels at ridiculous o'clock in the morning and you can't bring yourself not to give into them.That's what this is. This is pure self indulgence tbh, this really hit me outta nowhere. Basically I just need more JREN in my life and so my brain decided to download this for me. So I felt like sharing. Just because. Enjoy!
> 
> Making this a gift for muh TT, 'cause I know she tends to have JREN feels too and I feel compelled to share this her. We can wallow in feelings together? Sorry the style is weird, I was in a weird mood. Wuv yew~ <3

Minki always thought falling in love would be this grand ordeal. That it’d be something big and explosive like in the movies. One day, someone would just fall into his life, then amidst explosions and flower petals, that’d be it. BOOM. He’d be in love.  
But love, it turned out, didn’t work like that. Not for him.

Love crept up on him like the sneakiest ninja known to mankind. Silent, not there, and then suddenly one day made it known that it had been there, shadowing him all the time for years now, he’d just been too blind to notice it.  
Love wasn’t grand, big gestures and moments. It wasn’t fireworks and swirling flower petals.

What love was instead:

Love was long hours together in the dance studio, both of them dripping in sweat, hair in disarray and stinking to high heavens. Love was Jonghyun staying after hours to help Minki learn a choreo that Jonghyun had mastered ages ago, not because he had to, but because he wanted to.

Love was the way Jonghyun would sneak him out sometimes in the middle of the night to eat at a restaurant because he knew Minki was this close to snapping from all of their dietary restrictions. Love was the way he’d find little pieces of candy stashed in among his belongs on a bad day, Jonghyun’s wordless way of saying to cheer up.

Love was long winter nights in an apartment with no heating, when Jonghyun would curl himself around Minki and cuddle him all night for warmth. Love was long hours spent sleeping securely in his leader’s arms, content even when the rest of their lives were starting to fall apart.

Love was also the way Jonghyun would get mad for him when people made jokes about his masculinity, or lack thereof. Love was the way Jonghyun, kind level-headed and sweet Jonghyun, almost got into a fight when someone was particularly loud about how Minki should not be allowed to use the men’s bathroom.

But at the end of the day, it was more than that.

Love was also Minki holding Jonghyun’s face in his hands as the other tried not to cry and reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault. Love was finding ways to let Jonghyun know that no matter how it might seem, he was good enough. He was enough. He did enough. And that Nu’est was lucky to have him. That Minki was lucky to have him.

Love was texting Jonghyun supportive messages when the other man was frantic with concern over an upcoming performance. Wishing he could reassure him in person, but knowing that with all the cameras around it wasn’t allowed. Love was cheering for Jonghyun and supporting him when the pressure over his high placed ranking was too much, even as Minki’s own ranking continued to plummet.

Love was standing on stage with his heart in his throat, waiting for them to call Jonghyun’s name and take his leader away from him for years… and being okay with it. Because it was Jonghyun and he was amazing. He was Jonghyun who was the best of them. Jonghyun who deserved the world.

Love was feeling his heart break when Jonghyun’s name wasn’t called, knowing that Jonghyun would once again think that it was his own short coming. When it wasn’t. It never was. It never had been. Never would be.

Love was once again being curled up in a familiar, but also unfamiliar from lack of use, bed even on a warm summer’s night holding Jonghyun close while promising that everything would be okay. Even though Minki didn’t actually know if they would be alright, but as long as they had each other… he was confident that they truly would be.

Finally, love was holding each other as they both cried, shocked and overjoyed that they truly were going to be alright. Their first win, slightly marred by the absence of Minhyun, but still infinitely precious as it showed them a glimpse of the things to come. They were okay. They’d found a miracle.


End file.
